The goal of this project is the development of a high resolution 4.7 Testa 500mm room temperature bore superconductive NMR imaging magnet system for in vivo biochemical NMR studies. The high field, large bore and high homogeneity of the proposed magnet system will provide the facility for in vivo study of less abundant nuclei in large animals and pediatric patients. Phase I of the project will be to develop a design for the magnet system, blending methods and technology used in Nalorac's current successful vertical and horizontal bore NMR grade superconductive magnet systems with techniques developed at the Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory. The combination of Nalorac's experience with commercial production of high resolution superconductive NMR magnets and the LBL experience with handling large stored energy and stress in very large magnet systems will enhance the probability of success of the project. Phase II of the project will involve executing the design and delivering the system to the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston for use in an on going research program which will be described in later applications. The magnet system will be produced as a stanadard product by Nalorac following completion of Phase II.